


Underneath The Tree

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Seulgi is Baekhyuns ONLY bff okay, Soft chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: “Accidentally” bumping into a pretty stranger under the mistletoe and “accidentally” kissing him wasn’t Chanyeol's wish for Christmas.And as fate would have it, the stranger turns out to be Byun Baekhyun.His long lost High school crush.Coincidence? He thinks the fuck NOT.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Underneath The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas my candy canes! Stay healthy and Happy holidays!!!

Chanyeol is still shaking.

His legs feel weak, his heartbeat is skyrocketing, and his lips feel numb.

He feels winded and by heavens, can his heart stop thumping so loudly? poor guy is making chanyeol all worried.

The party is still in full swing.

The guests are all scattered around, his boss Is nowhere to be seen, and he’s alone now, standing near the kitchen counter, trying to stop his head from spinning.

With a shaky hand, he reaches over and touches his trembling lips.

Byun Baekhyun. He lets out a shiver.

He hasn’t heard that name in _years._ It feels weird to even mouth the syllables now.

He wonders if Baekhyun remembers him, if he remembers how much of a mess chanyeol was in high school, of how he didnt even have the balls to say goodbye when his family moved away, how he didn’t stay in touch.

Baekhyun and him used to be close, sometimes even joined at the hips for days.

But it all changed when chanyeol realised that he caught feelings. Until chanyeol messed it all up. Ruined their friendship with his weak heart.

He quickly shakes his head. No time to dwell on it now, its in the past.

But, he frowns when he turns around and scand junmyeons grand living room.

Baekhyun had kissed him.

He clearly remembers how the man had given him a look, one chanyeol couldn't Decipher, before he had said, more like whispered, hoping chanyeol wouldn’t hear, a forlorned—“ _found you”_ — and just like that, he had tip toed and kissed chanyeol, a little shyly at first, but gaining confidence when he had felt chanyeols arms wounding around his waist.

It feels like a dream, a cosmic shift, chanyeol remembers how they had both collided into each other, courtesy of a hallway thronged with people, business associates, partners, plus one’s.

It was a chance meeting.

Baekhyun was still shorter than him, his forehead could have touched chanyeols jaw. The way he had looked up at him, like a deer caught in headlights, gasping after realising it was really Park Chanyeol standing in front of him. His mouth had fallen open, eyes bulging out, as he had just stood there, gawking at chanyeol.

He had changed over the years, but, not really.

Chanyeol wonders if baekhyun thought he seemed different now. Did he notice the change in his hair colour? How he wore contacts now, how he actually started putting effort in dressing up, how he overcame his stutter after high school.

But even after all these years he wonders if baekhyun was able to see that one thing was still the same.

His feelings for baekhyun hadn’t wavered, not one bit.

They were still as strong, still just as intense.

The kiss had ended soon enough, and the delicate bubble of warmth they were both enveloped in had cracked, bringing them back to their reality.

Baekhyun had looked dazed after pulling away, but just as he was about to lean in for another kiss, his eyes had suddenly widened in horror, face paling. He had backed away immediately, a finger coming up to his now swollen, red lips stance disbelieving.

_“I—i just—“ he had stuttered, “you…its the…the mistletoe—“ he had fumbled for words, and chanyeol had just stood there, amidst the oblivious crowd, frozen._

_“I didn't mean to—Im sorry chanyeol.” Baekhyun had said forlornly. “it was nice to see you, I'm sorry again.” He had said in a hurry, eyes getting glassier by the second. And With a quick nod, he had disappeared into the crowd, leaving chanyeol under that mistletoe, alone, aching, starstruck._

And now, as he stands in the kitchen, gripping the glass of wine in his hands, he feels torn.

He needs to find baekhyun. He is seeing the man after so long, he cant just let him go like that, not after that maddening kiss.

With a newfound determination, Chanyeol puts the glass down, licking his lips, he scans the room, trying to find baekhyun. Just the thought of having baekhyun in his arms again drives him mad.

He walks out of the kitchen and onto the living room, where people are bustling about, clad in fancy clothes. For once, chanyeol is glad no one is paying him much attention. His eyes keep looking about, searching for baekhyun.

He throws a quick smile at an older executive of their company, before he moves forward, to the other party hall adjacent to the living room.

And just as he’s about to turn around he sees it,

A flash of dark black hair, standing in the middle of the room, near the Christmas tree. Baekhyun is standing with who seems to be a female colleague. The woman is talking animatedly, but baekhyuns gaze is turned down, and he keeps taking small, languid sips from the drink in his hands.

And suddenly, like a happenstance, he looks up, and his eyes directly meet chanyeols.

Without a second thought, chanyeol takes a step forward, eyes trained on baekhyuns ballooned ones.

But just as a relived smile starts to break on his face, a hand clasping on his shoulder stops him.

“Oh here he is! Chanyeol there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Startled after hearing that voice, his eyes just widen, and the smiles on his face slowly fades, and whats more saddening is that just as he’s turning around to face the person behind him, he catches baekhyuns eye and sees the little flicker of hope die down.

He turns around and comes face to face with none other than his boss, smiling at him brightly.

Junmyeon is practically glowing. And as thankful as chanyeol is towards his boss and close friend, right now, all he wants to do is just abandon him and run towards baekhyun.

He suddenly thinks of the possibility of baekhyun not being there when he turns around and just the mere thought of it sends a chill running up his spine.

“I was looking all over for you! Where did you run off to?” Chanyeol is brought back to reality by junmyeons loud voice.

_I was busy chasing my long lost love whom I accidentally ended up kissing under the mistletoe and now If you don’t mind me I would love to go back to him and finish what we started thank you very much._

He doesn’t say any of that, because as he looks behind junmyeon and his eyes fall on two strangers, he realises he’s being put on a spot.

“I was just uhh…” he stalls, stopping himself from turning around and check if Baekhyun is still there.

“I was going to get a drink.” He ends up saying.

“Oh? So were we!” Junmyeon yells. “lets go get a drink, but before we go, I want you to introduce you to Mr Kang, from Hong Kong branch, and Mr. Yu, from Kyoto.”

Chanyeol gives a awkward little smile and nods in their direction, before shaking hands.

“They have a proposition for us, and I would like you to hear it along with me.” Junmyeon says, and thats when he knows he wont be getting out of this mess any time soon.

The conversation lasts for ages. The moment junmyeon urges them to get some drinks, chanyeols throat is already parched, his head hurts, and he’d rather get drunk on the taste of baekhyuns lips than on alcohol.

He decides to make a hasty exit and pretends that he’s seen a friend in the crowd. He waits till the three of them are out of range, before he huffs out a breath, and finally turns around.

Only to stop dead in his tracks when he sees the place baekhyun was standing in to be empty.

His feet move on their own accord, and with his heart in his throat, chanyeol makes his way towards the lit up Christmas tree which is kept smack right in the middle of the room.

He feels helpless as he stands underneath the tree, hands shaking, his breath coming out evenly.

“Where are you?” He whispers under his breath, and lo and behold, his eyes start to sting, and his vision starts to blur as he feels a sob threatening to spill out.

“please…” he doesnt even know what he’s pleading for, he just wants baekhyun to look at him like that again, like he’s thankful for chanyeols presence, like all he can think about is chanyeols lips on his, chanyeols hands on him.

“You lost something, handsome?” He hears from his left, and he sees a woman in a striking red dress, her black waves cascading down her shoulder. She is smiling at him smugly, and one fleeting glance in her direction makes him do a double take and his mouth falls open in shock ones he realises just who that woman is.

She is the woman who was accompanying baekhyun before.

Chanyeol, at ones, turns to her, his gaze earnest.

“Where is he?” He demands, hoping he doesn’t sound too desperate.

“he’s too busy freaking out.” She says, and chanyeol senses a certain fondness in her tone. But her face turns serious and she turns to chanyeol, eyes flashing with vigour.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Park chanyeol.” She says narrowing her eyes. Just as chanyeol tries to open his mouth, she lifts up a finger, effectively shutting him up.

“All good things, I promise.” She throws him a dazzling smile. “I’m seulgi. Baekhyuns only best friend”

Chanyeol lets out a relived sigh. But her next words catch his attention.

“Baekhyun is very important to me, chanyeol. We’ve worked together for three years, and through out those three years, he hasn’t dated even once, hasn’t had a crush on a single person. And when I asked him one night, you know what he said?”

Chanyeol is afraid of the answer, but he nods nonetheless.

  
“he told me he gave his heart away years ago. When he was in high school, to be specific.”

Chanyeol lets out a gasp, his heart beats faster and faster, and his tummy feels funny.

“he wont admit it, but he’s got the kindest heart out of the lot. When he loves someone, gives his all, and once he gets attached, he finds it extremely hard to let go.”

She levels him with a stare then, and chanyeol, for the first time, feels an ounce of fear.

“I need to be sure that you wont hurt him, that you wont leave him again. He told me about how you two lost contact after you moved away in high school. Promise me that you wont let go of him again chanyeol.”

Chanyeol gulps, before he speaks. “i would rather die than let go of him. I tried to find him after I enrolled in college, but my friends told me he cut off all contact with them. Im an idiot, I admit it. I should have told him that I was in love with him when I had the chance. But hey, life happened. And life’s a bitch, distance is a bitch.” Chanyeols voice breaks here, and he hopes he doesn’t sound as pathetic as he feels.

“The more I ran after him, the more he slipped from my hands. Meeting him tonight feels like a Christmas miracle. And god, trust me, Miss Seulgi, that man has my heart since the beginning, and I don' think I will get it back anytime soon. You know how, you meet someone, and they change your life, forever. Baekhyun was that life changing milestone for me. I felt lost without him, but now, now that I know what it feels like to have him in my arms, what it feels like to have him kiss me & smile at me, now I know, I never ever wanna let him go.”

He feels drained out after finishing his little speech, but at least his heart feels lighter, its like a burden has been lifted off his shoulders. He sees seulgi smile, all teeth on display, before she lifts up her phone & says, “There. Did you hear that?”

Chanyeol just gawks at her in disbelief.

Her smile turns mischievous when they both hear the call cut off from the other side, and with a winning smile, she just puts her phone in her pocket. “Any minute now” she says.

Seulgi looks way too proud of herself, but chanyeol on other hand is too busy freaking out.

But his heart all but drops when he sees Baekhyun running towards them, snaking his way through the crowd, glassy eyes fixed on him. His phone is clutched tightly in his hands, and his lips are trembling, and chanyeols scared they’ll both end up crying if baekhyun doesn’t reach him soon enough.

He does though, and when he has a flushing, panting baekhyun standing in front of him, looking as handsome as ever, chanyeol doesn’t even hear seulgi saying, “all yours love birds” as she walks away.

Chanyeol just cant take his eyes away from baekhyun. He’s surprised to see baekhyun walking closer first, until he’s standing right in front of chanyeol, blinking up at him expectedly.

“Why didnt you say anything?” He demands, furrowing his eyebrows, and gosh if he isn’t the cutest thing chanyeols ever seen.

“Only 16 year old chanyeol can answer that question I guess.” Chanyeol says, reaching over to pull him close, but he stops himself.

“can I?” He asks, hands still held out, eyes kind, voice soft.

“please—“ baekhyun whispers, and chanyeol doesn’t waste a second to pull him closer.

“We wasted too much time didnt we?” Baekhyun says, placing his hands on chanyeols chest.

“Its never too late.” Chanyeol tucks a strand of stray hair behind his ear, before cupping his cheek.

“So, where do we go from here?” Baekhyun asks, closing his eyes when he feels chanyeols thumb stroking his cheek.

“how does a date sound?This Saturday? We have a lot to catch up on dont we?”

“Sounds perfect.” Baekhyun gifts him a dazzling smile and now chanyeol realises why he never fell out of love with this man. Its simply impossible.

“I felt so overwhelmed when you kissed me under that mistletoe, I thought you didn't even recognise me.” He says, his thumb now brushing Baekhyuns bottom lip. He wants to kiss him, kiss him so passionately and deeply that they wont ever have to stop.

“I couldn't help it. I was so happy that I had found you again, my mind was a mess. Sorry if I startled you.”

“Nah, I would love to get such surprises over and over again.” Chanyeol chuckles under his breath, pulling him even closer.

“Tell me,” baekhyun loops his hands around chanyeols neck, touching their foreheads.

“Was I your Christmas wish??” He asks, a hint of smugness in his voice.

“Oh if only you knew,” Chanyeol kisses his forehead, watches Baekhyuns smile, his twinkling eyes, and he feels content.

“you’ve been my Christmas wish since I was 15.” He snickers when he sees baekhyuns eyes Widen, before he smiles at him beautifully.

“I must admit, I used to hate mistletoes, but after tonight—“ Baekhyun says, smiling wistfully.

“—After tonight?” Chanyeol prods, slowly leaning in.

“looks like They're not so bad after all.” Baekhyun mumbles against his lips, before he finally claims Chanyeol to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what this was lol, but I dont regret a single thing! 
> 
> Twitter :


End file.
